


Nascha's Voice

by girlandherbooks (ayizan)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayizan/pseuds/girlandherbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nascha Cadash, Herald of Andraste, hides from her responsibilities. Then meets someone who will change her life (though she doesn't know it yet). This is just a short fic to get an idea of who Nascha is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nascha's Voice

They found her in the stables.

“I was just... checking on the horses.” Nascha said, brushing the hay from her tunic. Cassandra made a familiar noise of disbelief, and Dorian just wrinkled his nose at the smell of the animals.

“You’re needed at the war table, Cadash.” Cassandra said shortly, turning on her heel. They had a strange relationship and while they couldn’t be considered friends Nascha had thought she was on her way to winning the Right Hand over. She realized she had lost some of Cassandra’s recently gained good will. Her decision to hide from the responsibilities she had fallen into had diminished her in the eyes of the Seeker.

The mark on her hand scared her. But it also gave her a drive that she hadn’t known she wanted before. Back home she had never really wanted for much and her only ambitions had been to join her siblings on the many adventures they had in the name of Cadash. Now she was responsible for people, for templars and mages, and even some of the Chantry sisters who had abandoned their own leaders to support the Inquisition. It was enough to drive a woman to hide, regardless of who called her Herald of Andraste.

But that was not the mark or the responsibility that had made her hide, abandoning the needs of the people of Skyhold. It was the fear she felt at the surety that this was the Maker’s will, and the burning desire inside her to lead. It was something she hadn’t thought she could feel and it scared her more than facing a dragon.

Nascha was not human. She was not a learned scholar or Chantry sister. Her study of the faith was haphazard, gathered first from the urchins who begged at the chapel walls. When she was older she had dared to cross the threshold herself. Her stature would have marked her as dwarf, but the sisters either believed her to be a child or turned a blind eye.

Faith had supported her while imprisoned in Haven’s belly, when the victims of the Breach called for her death. It gave her a reason to continue with the mad quest to close the Breach and bring peace to Thedas. But how could the Maker, or Andraste, have chosen a dwarven girl of no particular family, in fact a criminal, to lead her people to glorious victory?

“If you’re quite done moping or whatever it is you were doing in the slop,” Dorian sighed. “Cassandra is not the only one waiting.”

Abashed, Nascha exited the stables at Dorian’s side. “I hope I didn’t miss much.”

“Nothing, truly. They were all waiting on you. Or perhaps they didn’t want a Tevinter heathen to hear their next great plan.” Dorian spoke lightly, but Nascha knew that just as some whispered she was not worthy to be Herald. Others whispered against the Tevinter mage’s presence and influence on the Herald of Andraste. They were both outcasts in their own way.

“Well then it seems we’ll never make them happy.” Nascha said in the same light tone.

They spoke of inconsequential things on their way up the stairs to Skyhold’s hall. Within people stopped Nascha several times. Dignitaries had questions, wanted to say they had met and spoke with the Herald. To each person she gave a moment of time, or a nod and smile, before she would move on.

The meeting wasn’t quite disastrous, but it was bad enough that Nascha felt she’d have to spend the next week in the stables to get over it. She didn’t even like horses that much! It was a poor hiding spot too, with Cassandra knowing the location. She’d have to spend a day scouring the bowels of Skyhold to find somewhere that no one would find her.

She stumbled out into Skyhold’s courtyard. Her mind was full of the frustrations of the war meeting and her own insufficiencies, well outlined by several of the more respected members of the meeting.

“Inquisitor,” Cullen’s voice cut through the bustle of the yard. “We have new recruits, of a sort. They’ve asked to meet you before signing on.”

“Of course. Lead on.” Nascha said, teeth clenched. Cullen wasn’t quite a support in the many meetings they held, but he respected her decisions when it counted.

Along the way, he explained that they were not technically recruits but mercenaries that had heard that Bull’s Chargers had joined up and were willing to take the same contract. “They’ll subordinate themselves to Bull’s orders, under your own of course, but a few of the members were curious about the leader.” Cullen gave her a long look. “Like everyone who comes to Skyhold, they want to see the Herald in all her power.”

“I suppose I should have worn something more intimidating then.” Nascha said, picking at the corner of her plain brown tunic. She wasn’t used to finery or pomp. No matter what Josephine tried to get her to wear, if it wasn’t her armor or comfortable breeches, it just didn’t make Nascha comfortable. In some ways she had so little control over all the things she was nominally in control of, the least she could do was choose her wardrobe. This smallest joke felt like a victory when she saw Cullen give an encouraging smile in return.

“You’re the Herald, and our Inquisitor. The people respect and look up to you.”

Suddenly, Nascha wondered if the war meeting had perhaps gone better than she thought. Cullen had not been so friendly in the past. And he had supported her suggested course of action, once she had explained her reasoning.

Ahead were a motley group of mercenaries. They clearly weren’t as disciplined as the Chargers, or perhaps they hadn’t worked together for as long. Most seemed curious as she approached. Others wore darker looks. There was no way to screen out every assassin, and for a moment Nascha wished Cole had joined them. He was quick to suss out the intentions of most people but even if he couldn’t, his daggers would be a welcome back up. She had left her bow back in the armory. She only had one dagger in her boot should the worst happen.

But Cullen was a trained templar and Nascha pushed the fears away as baseless. Clearing her throat, she stepped forward and addressed the group.

“Welcome to Skyhold. I’m Inquisitor Nascha. I appreciate you’ve had a long journey here and I won’t keep you. Cullen will assign training schedules through Iron Bull, who. Once you’re assessed you’ll be given work assignments. Quarters will be assigned later today. See the quartermaster if you’re missing any gear or supplies. We have a Revered Mother and several sisters to minister to any needing spiritual guidance. Any questions?”

The basics of the speech had been written by Josephine, at Nascha’s request. “I’m not an orator. Give me something to work with at least.” The ambassador had been happy to help and had spent the entire day with Nascha working over the best wording and tone and presentation. She needed to be martial, but approachable. She had to be Andraste’s chosen for the faithful but also make it clear that she was not some wild evangelist for the more practical minded.

There was a short silence and Nascha took the time to look at the mercenaries gathered before her. Three or four qunari, but the majority were human, elves, and dwarves. The dwarves looked the least impressed with her. It didn’t surprise her. Few dwarves, even those raised on the surface, followed Andraste. While a human might hate to have a dwarven leader, few dwarves understood why another of their kind would bow to a human priesthood.

“Show us the mark!” She didn’t catch who had yelled out and only allowed herself the smallest sigh. It was a common enough demand.

“Without a rift, there is little I can do.” And Andraste protect those who found themselves near a rift without her nearby. The demons would come through, again and again, until the mortal forces were overwhelmed. She would have to leave Skyhold again soon, hunting for more of the rifts that blighted the land.

She raised her hand and concentrated. The mark, green and magical in a way that no dwarf should know, glowed. Against the sun setting behind them it was likely an impressive sight. Josephine and Cullen together had planned where to bring new recruits and when to introduce them to their Herald and Inquisitor.

But if she was Andraste’s chosen, were such tricks necessary? Perhaps she would speak with Mother Giselle. She always had some word of wisdom, or story of Andraste’s own struggles that made Nascha’s seem minor and childish in comparison.

The volunteers, satisfied in their choice, were dispersed with a sharp word from Cullen. Nodding to him, she turned back to Skyhold. No more hiding tonight, she only wanted her bed.


End file.
